


Неизбежность

by Jem_Miller



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: Если речь заходит о Ким Джису, то устоять просто невозможно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета – Riisa.

Когда Дженни видит Джису в первый раз, то сомневается, что та сможет вынести все сложности на пути стажёра — слишком уж _невинно_ Джису выглядит. Положа руку на сердце, Дженни вообще сомневается, что Джису задержится в YG. У компании есть определённый стиль, и Джису под него на первый взгляд совершенно не подходит. На все последующие, впрочем, тоже.

В том, что первое впечатление временами оказывается обманчивым, Дженни убеждается на следующий же день. Усердия и целеустремлённости Джису явно не занимать, на тренировке она выкладывается больше всех, а в случае неудачи только поднимается, сжимает зубы и пробует снова и снова.

Дженни думает, что это по-своему потрясающе. И что Джису надо бы опасаться — кто знает, какие ещё неожиданности скрываются в этой очаровательной голове. В тихом омуте зачастую водятся те ещё демоны.

Но время идёт, и Дженни понимает, что опасаться надо было не какой-то скрытой темноты. Бояться надо было за себя и своё восприятие мира, потому что Джису, какой она показалась Дженни при первой встрече, и Джису, какая она есть на самом деле, — это два разных человека.

И, если честно, второй нравится Дженни куда больше, хоть она и не готова когда-либо сказать об этом вслух.

Джису старается постоянно улыбаться, подбадривать всех вокруг. Она одинаково приветлива со всеми и очень беспокоится за других. С ней даже на улицу спокойно не выйти — сразу же начинает смешить, описывая прохожих и давая им забавные имена. Дженни думает, что не смогла бы вести себя так же. А ещё ей становится всё сложнее представить свою жизнь без постоянного присутствия в ней Джису.

Но всё меняется, меняются обстоятельства и люди. Дженни кажется, что для них просто наступили тёмные времена, потому что их состав — тот, которым они хотели дебютировать — начинает рассыпаться на глазах. Девочки уходят одна за другой — и не Дженни их осуждать, у всех свои причины и своё видение будущего, — а на их место приходят другие стажёры. И Дженни уже не знает, что из этого получится. В каком составе они станут выступать? Закончились ли уже перемены, или всё ещё впереди? Все её идеи, представления, мечты о группе и выступлениях идут прахом, и она понятия не имеет, чего ожидать.

Дебютируют ли они вообще?

Дженни немного боится, что другие тоже не смогут больше так — с изматывающими тренировками, напряжённой неопределённостью и болезненным ожиданием. Но больше всего Дженни боится, что Джису тоже решит уйти. Конечно же, тяжело от этого будет всем, потому что настроение в их маленьком коллективе всегда полностью зависит от Джису, и там, где остальные напуганы, взволнованы и излишне сосредоточены, она разряжает обстановку, создаёт весёлую и лёгкую атмосферу. Но самой Дженни будет ещё больнее и сложнее.

С каждым днём ей нравится в Джису всё больше вещей — её мягкая улыбка, её смех, как она смущается от неловких фраз и комплиментов, как она шутит и даёт всем прозвища, как она хвалит Лалису и поёт под игру Чэён на гитаре. Но их будущее по-прежнему остаётся слишком неопределённым, и нужно быть готовой ко всему. Поэтому Дженни пытается представить себе будни без присутствия Джису и понимает, что без неё в коллективе будет ужасающе _пусто_.

Это пугает.

Но они дебютируют, а все сомнения и страхи Дженни оказываются напрасными. Только вот легче от этого не становится. Потому что всё то, что раньше отходило на задний план, скрываясь за волнениями и стремлением _стать лучше_ , теперь то и дело занимает все мысли. А столько думать о Джису иногда кажется чуть ли не кощунством.

Временами Джису кажется совершенно невозможной и нереальной — нарочно такую и не придумаешь. Она очень искренняя, слишком уютная и попросту замечательная. Дебют, определённо, сделал её ещё пронзительнее и ярче. Настолько, что Дженни кажется, что её ослепляет. Ей кажется, что она угодила в ловушку и каждый раз застревает всё больше и больше. Потому что перестать _думать_ у неё не получается.

Джису ассоциируется у неё, прежде всего, с нежностью. Ведь даже если нужно показать горячий образ, Джису умудряется сделать его невероятно горячим и, одновременно, очень _трепетным_. Со стороны она кажется хрупким цветком, даже одно прикосновение к которому может его разрушить.

Некоторые на сцене одни, а вне её ведут себя совершенно иначе, как сама Дженни. Но Джису всегда остаётся собой. Она дружелюбна и тепла со всеми — с ними, которые за прошедшие годы стали едва ли не _семьёй_ , с фанатами, со стаффом, со всевозможными ведущими и каждым человеком, который ей встречается.

Она простая, откровенная, и очень своеобразная. Дженни не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что у неё в голове. Дженни никогда не знает, чего от неё ожидать.

Джису — это её персональный билет на дно, откуда нет спасения. Можно сколько угодно считать себя обыкновенным человеком, смущаться при виде милых парней, подмигивать и источать сексуальность во время съёмок клипа. Но в какой-то момент приходит осознание того, что хочется свернуть горы ради одобрительной улыбки Джису, и обратного пути уже нет.

И это определённо не то открытие, которое Дженни когда-либо собиралась о себе делать. Нет, у неё нет никаких проблем ни с принятием, ни с толерантностью, но всё равно это довольно _неожиданно_. Дженни всегда думала, что её отношение исходит из обычного восторга младшего участника по отношению к старшему, из желания хоть немного походить на Джису. Но всё оказывается куда глубже, и что с этим делать, Дженни не знает.

Возможно, всё было бы намного проще, если бы они жили простой жизнью, без пристального внимания посторонних глаз, без тысяч людей, которые следят за каждым шагом.

А быть может, всё дело в том, что Дженни не мешало бы стать чуточку смелее.

Но пока что единственное, что она может сделать — это смириться и принять новую информацию о себе. В конце концов, влюблённость — это не то, что можно остановить. Она похожа на скоростной поезд, который снесёт все барьеры на своём пути, если уже начал свой путь.

Иногда Дженни думает, что некоторые вещи остаются неизменными. Например, как её скрытое восхищение. На самом деле Дженни уверена, что ей бы всё равно нравилась Джису, даже если бы всё сложилось иначе. Если бы Джису ушла, как и другие девочки, если бы в итоге дебютировала не как часть Блэкпинк, если бы Джису изначально выбрала другое агентство и другой путь, Дженни всё равно бы рано или поздно узнала о ней. И непременно была бы от неё в восторге.

Потому что если речь заходит о Ким Джису, то устоять просто невозможно.

Дженни просто надеется, что однажды ей хватит сил в этом признаться.


End file.
